Love Me For Me
by LucySpiller
Summary: Harry/Nikki. Lyrical Fiction. Will be using a verse per chapter explaining the storyline : about Nikki being unlucky in love and never finding the correct guy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Another fiction from me! I've been listening to Cher Lloyd's song _'Love me for me' _and decided to make a song lyric fiction. In simple sense with every chapter I'll post a verse of her song and make a storyline based around the lyrics! I hope you enjoy reading this and thank you for feedback from previous fics I've wrote!

**Love Me For Me**

_Phone rings__  
Don't wanna pick it up__  
I'm so scared__  
I'm gonna say too much__  
I tip toe around your questions__  
Why you gotta dig so deep?_

*ring ring* went Nikki Alexander's phone for the hundredth time in the past hour. She had been sitting on her sofa, with the box of tissues sitting on her lap, her old companion toy from her childhood snuggled under her arm and her eyes burning from the intensive crying she had been enduring. Only hours ago her life was perfect, a boyfriend who adored her and brought her expensive gifts and surprised her at work with roses and chocolate on random days. She got the news through a heartless text. Explaining he needed someone more real, someone who wasn't so dedicated to their work, to their colleagues. She always wondered why every man in her life never loved her for being herself. She reflected her time back on her latest boyfriend, Alex.

She was never the girl she was around the people who knew her, Harry, Leo, Janet. She was some fake girl who loved eating salads and going for healthy runs and eating at posh restaurants. When the truth was she loved a good Chinese every week with her colleagues as a treat for coping through the week, she loved drinking in the local pub with some of her girl friends. The bleeping of her phone distracted her thought process.

She finally got the courage picking up the phone seeing a familiar name appear calling her. '_Harry calling' _she read. He'd been calling her ever since he heard the news about Alex. He knew how special he was to her, just seeing her smile every day at work made him realise how happy she was, how much he completed her.

Pressing the accept button she listened to sound of his voice as he kept saying her name_ 'Nikki, Nikki…you there'_ she could hear the worry in his voice, the persant caring he always showed towards her. she smiled and wiped away her tears, breathing through her constant sobbing as she tried to speak to him. Remembering she needed to be okay.

"Yeah I'm here" she smiled. She heard his relief done the phone as she finally breathed loudly.

"I heard what happened. You okay Nik?" he asked lovingly. He always wanted to be there for her. Like he knew everyone in her life deserted her and he was on a mission to make sure he never left her side.

"I'm…fine" she paused. Putting her hand to speaking part of her mobile as another sound released from her mouth flushing out another set of tears drowning down her face like a stream, flowing along the mascara and causing black lines to travel down her cheeks.

"I know you. I know what you're like….Well let me guess…you're sitting in your favourite pj's that your dad brought you, the only present you ever liked from him. You have you old tatty dog cuddling you that you pretend doesn't exist but you hide it under your sofa. And you're crying that much that your eyes are getting that red there getting irrtative" she smiled brightly. He always knew her too much. Like he was a part of her most of the time.

"Correct Sherlock!" she scarstically replied. She loved but hated at the same time how he could do that.

"You're just jealous you don't have my skills, Alexander" she replied into the phone. A tone of smug appeared in his voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she replied into the phone. The laughing helped slowly stop her tears and bury them away again. But she was tired. She had been through so much in one day, everything changing suddenly without a sense of warning.

"See you tomorrow Nik" he replied before hanging up the phone.

As Nikki finally got up from the sofa, she put her tatty dog back under the sofa in its originally place, put the tissues back in the cabinet and headed towards her bed. As she was about to lay down her text tone sounded she opened the message which read

'_Don't worry Nik. You're so much better than anyone I know. Don't change for no-one. Chinese tomorrow please xx'_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your replies. Here is the next chapter/verse of the song! Enjoy

**Chapter Two:**

_Tears fall  
And the glasses break  
Inside these walls  
The floor boards shake  
From outside  
It's alright  
Long as you looking from fifty feet  
_

Nikki woke up the next day, the sun was shining for the first time of the season, and no clouds were easily seen from outside of her flat. She looked around the kitchen, discovering that this was the first morning she awoke from not sleeping at Alex's apartment downtown. She couldn't find anything, except a stale loaf of bread and a few healthy chewy bars she had brought when she attempted to do her diet as part of her new year resolution. "This will have to do" she grabbed one of the bars and began eating it while trying to get ready on time to go work. Today was going to be a busy day. The office was under review from some of the people from the board who wanted to see how things ran under Leo's control and also around London with the ever increasing crime rates highing and the lack of staff.

As she went back into her bedroom, she had laid out various style dresses and appropriate shoes across her bed. She knew she'd never be able to decide and for the first time in her life just closed her eyes and grabbed a random dress and then picked the shoes. She flung the clothes quickly onto her body, checking her reflecting in the long mirror attached to her wall before quickly ruffling up her hair in a scruffy but presentable bun and placed a few clips for support before grabbing her bag from the chair and made her way down to her place of work already realising she was going to be late, without even considering the state of the traffic.

She arrived at the centre; a full flush of panic covered her cheeks as they began changing from a rosy red tint to a white ghostly appearance. She grabbed her bag, locking her car up as she carefully ran in her heels trying to get into the building before the guests from the board arrived. She held out her pass, smiling to the familiar security guard as he allowed her upstairs.

As she entered the building she could see the flash of panic across Leo's face as he eagered her in at her desk, trying to explain to her put all her bags and coats and anything else she had on her down at her desk then meet Harry in his desk for 9.00am sharply. She simply nodded and quickly took a gaze at her watch seeing she just minutes to look presentable and awake and in Leo's office. She threw off her coat and bag and rushed into the office, seeing a small grin appear on Harry's face.

"You're late. He's going to eat you" he said so simply without evening considering he just referred to people eating each other. As if it was a moral thing to do.

"Blah" she simply replied, sitting down next to Harry and within seconds the guests entered and shock each hand of the colleagues in the room.

"You know my colleagues, Harry Cunningham and Nikki Alexander?" Leo smiled, presenting his colleagues like they were his children at a sort of party gathering._  
_

"Hello" they three men all nodded towards the young pathoglists. As Leo exited them out of the room he began discussing recent cases and going through any equipment they were investing in or recent changes.

"Well I like the one in the middle" Harry happily said. He had been weighing out which inspector he preferred to talk to him later while Nikki was explaining to him he couldn't choose. As they both made their way back to the desks in the middle of the centre room they sat on their chairs beginning any written work that needed to be typed up and pretended to look like they were super busy.

"Harry you can't have favourites" Nikki was always the voice of reason for Harry. She was never afraid to say what she thought/felt. She'd say things without considering the consequences.

Hours had passed and everyone in the office was working confidently and without stopping, even Harry was. Leo had been showing the inspectors around the morgues and showing them the new aircon systems that had been placed recently.

"Harry, what do you think of his?" Nikki distracted Harry from his computer, to which he frowned before standing up and moving closer towards her staring intensively at her screen, for the first time in his career feeling speechless.

"I don't know Nik" he sighed. Grabbing her arm playfully as he grabbed the unidenfyed specimen in the sealed bag and dragged Nikki towards the morgue where they could investigate further. Harry would have done anything other than written work today.

As they both suited up, they went into the room, seeing all the equipment laid out ready for any emergency cases that came in. the smell of cleaning products was present in the air. They had never smelt it as freshly as when they were normally in here they'd with be with corpuses which didn't tend to have nice smells.

A familiar voice appeared from the speakers. They both looked up at the glass seeing Leo pressing the speaking button so he could communicate with his staff, the inspectors stood around him like he had his own gang, watching intensively trying to understand what they were doing.

"What are you both doing?" Leo asked.

"Nikki had this sample that came through with her case. We thought he saw splints down the bone; you know the bone that they were using against the man as he had killed the child? I think the bone is a dog bone" Harry shocked the entire crowd as they listened not wanting to be the people who tried to convey it as a human bone.

"Umm Nikki?" One of the lab assistants moved his way into the crowd of people, standing next to Leo as he spoke through the device getting her attention.

"Yes, rob" she replied back, still focusing on the microscope trying to identify anything else that would prove it was a mammal bone rather than human.

"You have an important call…" she spoke, she turned her head "Thanks I'll come now" she left Harry observing the bone as she removed her gloves and partly her apron heading towards her desk to answer the phone.

Nikki made her way into the office, quickly making sure Harry was still observing the bone that she had left him with. She picked up the phone instantly wanting to put the phone down. His voice making her want to cry with every word he carried on speaking to her.

"What do you want?" she said, once again realising what she had said after it was spoken.

"Your stuff is at mine. Come get it later, yeah?" he simply said. Her face showed her reactions. He said it like it was nothing, that she was nothing to him anymore.

"Sure" she hung up the phone, hearing plainly that was he wanted her for. When she heard his voice a small feeling had wondered if it was good news if not he wouldn't tell rob it was important. He knew. She knew that. She got up from her desk composing herself as she made her way back into the room with Harry wanting to complete one final test before it got retested in the laboratory downstairs.

She entered the room, her pale complexion obviously again. She stood near Harry, seeing him repeadly keep staring at her as she focused on the bone without saying a word.

"Are you okay Nik?" he whispered to her, seeing her eyes getting more glossy as the tears emerged strongly.

She blanked out his question, continuing to look into the microscope; she didn't need him asking how she felt. She was always so honest with Harry. He was her best friend and she told him everything, but right now was not the time. She was trying to keep herself together for the inspectors and Leo.

"Nikki?" Harry kept on persistenting repeating her name.

Nikki moved her arm, smashing the glass beaker as she threw down the empty space of flooring, the pieces creating a large sound of shattered glass as the pieces glittered everywhere over the open floor. From the corner Leo appeared by himself, looking intensively at what had just happened. Nikki had finally reacted to Harry.

"I'm fine" she shouted at him, the tears emerging out of her eyes as she stormed out, her heels hitting the pieces of glass on the floor as she ran out.


End file.
